


No More Children

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Brush Pens, Coloured Pencils, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Immortal Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Non-Explicit, Traditional Media, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: No more children, he thought,please no more children, no more, no more, no more-
Kudos: 1
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection, Whumptober 2020





	No More Children

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompts: Please... / No More / “Stop, please”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for my fic _[Enlightenments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993688/chapters/60515488)_. 
> 
> Mixing media to juxtapose Wander's outward lack of reaction (brush pen) with his thoughts (coloured pencil) was fun. The scanner completely ate this one because I didn't think inking the lines would improve it; it actually photographed better with the phone. Also experimented a little with his clothing, and I think next time I illustrate him in colour he’ll keep his blue headband.
> 
> The fic itself is rated M, and you can find all of its content warnings in its tags if you'd like to read it. This specific illustration is from [Chapter 11.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993688/chapters/62414827)


End file.
